Brothers
by Hotaru Albatou
Summary: Song-fic inspirado en esta hermosa canción de Full Metal Alchemist. Pensaron que todo iba a salir bien y que podrían traer de vuelta a su querida madre... ahora, tanto Edward como Alphonse se sienten culpables de lo que pasó. Pequeño spoiler capítulo 29


**Brothers**

Por Hotaru Albatou

_Prosti menya, mladshiy brat! – Perdóname Hermano menor_

_Ya tak pred toboy vinovat – Frente a ti soy culpable_

_Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya – Es imposible tratar de regresar_

_Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya – Lo que la tierra se ha llevado_

No sabía qué había salido mal, sobre todo porque las cosas al principio parecían estar resultando bien. Estudió por tanto tiempo las leyes de la alquimia, siguió cada una de las indicaciones, cada detalle había sido revisado hasta la saciedad... realmente creía que podía lograrlo. El proceso de transmutación había marchado a la perfección, y por un momento la felicidad lo embargó hasta sobrepasarlo... estaba a punto de lograr su sueño más anhelado... su madre... volvería a ver su sonrisa nuevamente, volvería a sentir la calidez de su piel, el aroma de su cabello... volvería a ver su sonrisa blanca y pura. Se acabarían todos sus sufrimientos; no más comidas agrias, no más lidiar con los quehaceres del hogar, ya no pelearía más con su hermano por quién mandaba en la casa, pero lo más importante, ya no más el jueguito de ser niño adulto, al fin tendría a su madre de vuelta junto a ellos, y él podría volver a ser un niño nuevamente y ya no tendría que preocuparse por consolar a su hermano, quien se escondía en el armario de su habitación para llorar, sólo para que él no lo viera y no preocuparlo. Todos esos sentimientos llenaron el corazón de Edward Elric a tal punto que por un pequeño momento se sintió como si fuera Dios. Pero a Dios no le gusta ser imitado y castiga con gran severidad a aquellos que intentan igualarlo. Y Edward Elric no tuvo más tiempo para sentirse Dios porque de pronto las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. El primer indicio de que algo estaba fallando fuel el violento cambio en la energía que emanaba de la transmutación. La vieja habitación de su padre, que hacía unos momentos estaba iluminada por una potente y brillante luz dorada, se oscureció súbitamente para dar lugar a una serie de destellos púrpuras. De pronto, una lámpara se rompió en mil pedazos y la atmósfera se cargó con una densa energía. Su hermano le advirtió que algo malo estaba pasado y confundido miró hacia su alrededor, pero un grito de su hermano pequeño lo alertó...

_Kto znayet zakon Byitiya – Aquellos que conozcan las leyes de los hermanos_

_Pomog byi mne nayti otvet – Ayúdenme a encontrar la respuesta_

_Zhestoko oshibsya ya – Estaba completamente equivocado_

_Ot smerti lekarstva nyet – No hay cura para la muerte_

"¡Hermano, hermano!" era todo lo que su hermano gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse de unas oscuras manos que se lo llevaban. Él trató de ir en su ayuda, pero de pronto sintió que algo frío recorría su pierna izquierda y tiraba con fuerza. Eran las mismas manos siniestras que se estaban comiendo a su hermanito. Trató de ignorar a aquellas aterradoras manos e intentó alcanzar a su hermano... pero no llegó a tiempo. Por un momento pensó que lo alcanzaría, pero por más que lo intentó, su mano no alcanzó la de su hermano y los desgarradores gritos de su hermano se desvanecieron junto con su cuerpo. Él lo llamó con desesperación, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, gritando tan fuerte que sentía que se le desgarraba la garganta... pero fue en vano. Lo único que quedaba de él era su ropa tendida en el suelo. Aterrorizado, no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por su hermano, ya que aquellas horrorosas manos comenzaron a asirlo por todo su cuerpo y lo llevaron lejos y comenzó a sentir que viajaba muy rápido. En aquel interminable y vertiginoso viaje, sentía una cantidad descomunal de información y mientras toda esa información llenaba más y más su pequeña mente de niño, Edward Elric sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. De pronto, dentro de toda esa cantidad de información, dentro de todas aquellas cosas que no tenían ninguna relación con la alquimia vio a su madre. En ese instante reaccionó y trató de alcanzarla, pero las siniestras manos que lo sostenían habían tomado forma... parecían unos horribles bebes, oscuros y sin rasgos ni facciones... sólo podía distinguir sus ojos llenos de ira, inyectados de rabia... y luego, todos aquellos ojos desaparecían detrás de una gran puerta. Había algo detrás de aquella puerta; estaba la verdad, la verdad absoluta de todo... quería mirar nuevamente y poder alcanzar la verdad detrás de las verdades, pero de pronto su pierna comenzó a desvanecerse...

_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! – Querida y gentil Madre_

_Myi tak lyubili tebya – Te amábamos tanto_

_No vse nashi silyi – Pero todos nuestro esfuerzos_

_Potrachenyi byili zrya – Fueron en vano_

Cuando volvió a la realidad, ya no tenía su pierna y sangraba en grandes cantidades. El dolor que sentía era inmenso y sentía que le quitaba sus fuerzas. Pero por un instante ni el dolor ni la angustia le importó. Porque quizás todo aquello podría haber servido de algo. Trató de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación y miró con ilusión hacia el centro del círculo de transmutación. Si todo ese dolor había servido de algo, su madre estaría ahí, sonriendo. El corazón le palpitaba cada vez más fuerte a medida que una figura se iba dibujando entre la niebla que se disipaba... estaba seguro de que su amada madre estaba de vuelta...

_Tebya soblaznil ya – Te di falsas y_

_Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy – Perfectas Esperanzas_

_Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag – De regresar a nuestra familia_

_Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat – Mi hermano, soy culpable de todo_

Entonces fue cuando vio el fruto de su desobediencia, el resultado de haber sido tan soberbio de jugar a ser Dios. Frente a él estaba el cuerpo de su madre completamente deforme. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una fuerte punzada de dolor atacó su estómago. Aquella deforme criatura no era más que un manojo de músculos y órganos. La niebla ya se había disipado por completo y frente a él podía ver claramente cómo aquella masa deforme se convulsionaba. Sin embargo lo que más lo petrificó de horror fue ver el rostro de aquel ser. Parecía una calavera cubierta con piel putrefacta... y sus ojos, llenos de una luz púrpura y centelleante, aquellos ojos parecían vacíos y carentes de vida... pero él no sabía si aquella criatura estaba viva o no, lo único que sabía era que no podía dejar de ver el rostro de su madre en aquella criatura infernal. Fue tan grande la impresión que devolvió lo poco que tenía en su estómago. Se maldijo una y otra vez y se culpó por todo lo que estaba pasando. Nunca pensó que las cosas saldrían así de mal y ahora por su culpa había perdido a su única familia. Pero aún no era tarde. Con mucha dificultad, tiró al suelo una gran armadura que había en la habitación de su padre y con su propia sangre dibujó en ella un círculo de transmutación... no le importaba si tenía que dar sus brazos, su otra pierna o su corazón, pero no iba a permitir que se llevaran tan fácilmente a su pequeño hermano... era lo único que tenía en su vida. Así que Edward Elric logró atar el alma de su hermano a la armadura y volvió a ser tomado por aquellas oscuras criaturas. Y el precio que tuvo que pagar por este acto fue su brazo derecho.

_Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat! – No llores, no estés triste, Mi hermano menor_

_Nye tyi odin vinovat – No eres el único culpable_

_Doroga u nas odna – Nuestros caminos son uno_

_Iskupim vinu do dna – Redimamos nuestra culpa hasta el fondo_

Cuando despertó, no sintió nada extraño, pero al momento de ver su cuerpo envuelto en una especie de armadura se alarmó. Se sentía grande, torpe y pesado, y lo más extraño era que no sentía esas cosas en su cuerpo, sino sólo en su mente. Pero Alphonse Elric no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en lo que sentía y en lo que le había pasado a su cuerpo, porque frente a él estaba su hermano mayor bañado en sangre. Corrió hacia donde estaba él, preguntándole qué había pasado, pero lo único que su hermano hacía era pedirle perdón y se culpaba de todo. Se sentía extraño ver a su hermano mayor tan pequeño. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que lo podía cargar con mucha facilidad. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan frágil e indefenso. El pobrecito tenía mutilada su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho, el mismo que ocupó para atar su alma a la armadura. Cuando le preguntó qué había pasado con su madre, el rostro de su hermano se oscureció aún más y le dijo que no era humano. Y cuando miró hacia el círculo de transmutación, lo único que pudo ver era sangre.

_Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'. – No puedo culparte de nada_

_I ya nye obihen nichut'. – No estoy enojado contigo_

_Tyazhek, nash gryekh – Grave es nuestro pecado_

_Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh – Seamos más fuertes que todo_

Justo después de decirle que lo que había resultado de la transmutación no era humano, su hermano mayor había perdido el conocimiento y Alphonse Elric tuvo que encargarse esta vez de cuidar a su hermano mayor. Buscó por toda la casa un par de vendajes y con ellos trató de contener en lo que pudo la sangre que no dejaba de manar por sus mutiladas extremidades. No perdió más tiempo y salió con su hermano en brazos hacia la casa de la Abuela Pinako. Ya era de noche y hacía mucho frío, corría un viento fuerte y llovía torrencialmente... sin embargo, él ya no podía sentir ni el frío del viento ni la humedad de la lluvia... aún así, trató de cubrir lo mejo que pudo a su hermano para que no se mojara ni sintiera frío. Llegó a la casa de la Abuela Pinako con su hermano bañado en sangre e inconsciente. Aunque había perdido por completo el sentido del tacto, él sabía que su hermano aún estaba vivo a pesar de toda la sangre que había perdido. Lo sabía porque podía ver cómo su pecho aún se levantaba ligeramente, luchando por llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Fue cuando vio la reacción de la Abuela Pinako y de Winry al ver su cuerpo de armadura cuando le tomó el peso a la situación. Pero por el momento eso no le importaba, sólo quería que salvaran a su hermano.

_Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! – Querida y gentil Madre_

_Myi tak lyubili tebya – Te amábamos tanto_

_No vse nashi silyi – Pero todos nuestro esfuerzos_

_Potrachenyi byili zrya – Fueron en vano_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado el procedimiento para la implantación de los automail, pero para él se estaba haciendo una eternidad. Aún así, desde que comenzó la operación, Alphonse Elric no se movió ni un segundo de la puerta de la sala de operaciones. Hubo un momento en que la curiosidad lo sobrepasó e intentó entrar a la habitación, pero Winry le ordenó que se quedara afuera. Ellas estaban impresionadas con su hermano, a pesar de lo doloroso del procedimiento, él aguantó estoicamente todo el dolor y en ningún segundo lo escuchó llorar, sólo un par de gemidos y eso fue todo. En respuesta a esto, escuchó a su hermano decir que ese dolor no era nada comparado con su dolor... ¿cómo podía pensar algo así¿cómo podía pensar que su dolor era menos insignificante que el suyo, sobre todo cuando él dio a cambio su brazo para poder atar su alma a esta armadura vacía? Quizás tenía razón, porque a pesar de no poder sentir ni el frío del viento, ni la humedad de la lluvia o la tibieza de la sangre de su hermano, Alphonse Elric estaba sintiendo un dolor y un remordimiento tan inmenso que le quemaba el alma. A pesar de que ya no podía llorar, su alma lo hacía y se lamentaba por haber sido tan débil y haber permitido que su hermano hiciera una trasmutación humana. Se odiaba por haber dudado y no haberle hecho caso a su intuición que le decía que algo malo iba a pasar si se atrevían a hacer algo prohibido. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de eso hubiera pasado... si hubiera sido más fuerte, en estos momentos su hermano mayor no estaría sufriendo en silencio, culpándose por su propio error... y aunque ya no lo tenía, Alphonse Elric sentía que su corazón se consumía de dolor.

_Ya sam soblaznilsya – Te di falsas y_

_Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy – Perfectas Esperanzas_

_Vernut' nash semeinyiy ochag – De regresar a nuestra familia_

_Ya sam vo vsem vinovat – Mi hermano, soy culpable de todo_

Siempre que quería descansar un poco de sus pensamientos, Alphonse se iba a la orilla del río a entrenar un poco. Ya había pasado varios meses desde que intentaron revivir a su madre, pero sentía que el tiempo no había pasado y aún estaba el recuerdo fresco en su mente. Por eso sus solitarios entrenamientos se estaban haciendo cada vez más a menudo, quizás porque por más que trataba de olvidar más recordaba todo lo que había pasado, o porque se había estado preguntando últimamente qué iban a hacer él y su hermano. Él tampoco le daba muchas pistas de querer hacer algo en concreto, pero lo cierto es que un cierto mutismo se había apoderado de ellos. Esa era una de las cosas que más le dolía de todo, ni siquiera el hecho de ser ahora una gigantesca armadura le molestaba, pero no quería que su relación con su hermano se fuera deteriorando. Pero aquella mañana, Edward se levantó decidido a conseguir su objetivo. Él sabía que durante todo ese tiempo había estado esquivo con su hermano, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante con su vida, pero lo más importante, en cómo lo haría para redimirse de sus pecados. Apenas lo vio aproximarse, Alphonse supo de inmediato que una pequeña parte de su hermano había vuelto, y para comprobarlo, lo invitó a entrenar un poco con él como no lo hacían hacía mucho tiempo. Edward le respondió que para entrenar la mente también había que entrenar el cuerpo, aún así le preguntó a Alphonse si se encontraba bien con ese cuerpo. Alphonse respondió con énfasis que no se dejaría derrotar por un automail y comenzaron a luchar. Después de un largo tiempo, poco a poco los hermanos se fueron sincerando y comenzaron a hablar sobre todas las cosas que tenían pendientes. Edward estaba decidido, se convertiría en Alquimista Nacional. Alphonse aún no estaba convencido de la decisión de su hermano, temía que volviera a tratar de revivir a su madre y no quería pasar por eso nuevamente. Ambos sabían muy bien lo equivocados que habían estado al tratar de revivir a su madre... pero cuando vio lo decidido que estaba, él también decidió que se convertiría en un Alquimista Nacional para poder recuperar el brazo y la pierna de su hermano y así redimir algo de su culpa. Edward se sorprendió de que Alphonse también se sintiera culpable, después de todo, él sólo estaba siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor. Quizás, si lo hubiera escuchado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero ya no servía de nada lamentarse y el objetivo de Edward no era ese. Al igual que su hermano, Edward quería encontrar la forma de regresar su cuerpo y también redimir parte de su culpa. En cuanto a su madre... al fin entendió que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera ser igualado a su madre y que por eso el principio de la alquimia, el cambio equivalente, no había sido respetado.

_No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'? – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'? – ¿Cómo corregimos nuestros errores y olvidamos?_

_Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya – Es imposible tratar de regresar_

_Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya – Lo que la tierra se ha llevado_

Cuando los hermanos Elric decidieron emprender el viaje, sabían muy bien que lo que buscaban aún seguía siendo prohibido. Aunque se tratara de sus cuerpos, tratar de recuperarlos con la alquimia era algo prohibido y peligroso. Los riesgos eran altos y si algo fallaba de nuevo incluso podrían desaparecer... pero no había vuelta atrás, su destino estaba decidido y había que enfrentarlo con entereza y valentía... esta vez, las cosas no serían como antes. Ellos hicieron un pacto de hermanos, como muchos otros hermanos lo hacen... pero esto no era un juego... decidieron partir juntos en un viaje en el que no sabían por dónde ir ni a donde llegar. Juntos emprendían un camino incierto cuyo final desconocían, pero ya no había vuelta atrás... por eso, Edward Elric de once años y Alphonse Elric de 10 años, quemaron su casa el día en que emprendieron el viaje... y por un instante, sintieron que un poco de sus culpas se quemaba junto a su hogar.

**FIN**

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Si ya llegaron hasta acá les doy las gracias por haber leído mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado . Este es un song fic., para los que no lo saben, es un fic que tiene como base una canción. En este caso, este fic tiene como base la canción "Brothers" de la misma serie. Esta canción, cuyo nombre real es "Bratja" es una hermosa canción cantada en ruso y que podemos escuchar durante los momentos más emotivos de la serie, como por ejemplo, cuando los hermanos Elric queman su casa y comienzan su viaje en el capítulo tres. La traducción al inglés la encontré en esta pequeña página dedicada especialmente a esta canción ******* Además de encontrar la letra de la canción y su respectiva traducción al inglés, también pueden bajarla junto a dos versiones instrumentales. Este es mi primer song fic y por supuesto, mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist, espero que haya quedado bien, a decir verdad, me costó mucho encontrar la letra de esta canción y cuando leí la traducción, me dio tanta pena que se me escaparon unas lágrimas y me emocioné (la gente que me conoce sabe que eso es raro en mí, sobre todo siendo una mujer fría jiji u) y la idea me dio vueltas en la cabeza por varios días... hasta que me decidí a escribirla y aquí está.

Bueno, ya saben lo de siempre, elogios y críticas constructivas serán todas bienvenidas y se agradecerán. Por favor, dejen reviews.

Y por último, quiero dedicar este fanfic a mis queridas amigas, Jeca, Jany y Vivi. Junto a ellas nos reímos, emocionamos, lloramos y sufrimos con los hermanos Elric. gracias amiguiiiiis!


End file.
